A Kiss Before Dying
by Shelley101
Summary: One-shot. Prue has just been killed by Shax but before she moves on, Andy must get her to understand that Piper and Phoebe can live without her.


**A/N: **Just a quick one-shot I've been thinking about for a while. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Kiss Before Dying**

Prue slowly opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by a white light. She ached all over. Suddenly everything came rushing back to her; Shax, trying to save the innocent and finally; dying. Prue sat up quickly, she couldn't be dead; she was too young. She still had the rest of her life ahead of her. Prue got up and looked at her surroundings. She was in what looked like a room filled with light and it was completely bare apart from a bench swing in the middle of it. She saw someone walking towards her in the distance: someone she recognised. Prue decided to walk towards the person.

"Hi." he said simply but with tears in his eyes.

"Andy?" Prue whispered, crying.

"Hi Prue I've missed you." he replied, opening his arms to hug her. She accepted his embrace and breathed in his familiar scent. Prue had missed him so much, everyday her heart ached and now, she could be with him but…

"Am I dead?" she asked. Deep down she already knew the answer but she couldn't accept it: she couldn't be dead, not yet.

"Prue," Andy soothed, sensing her fear. "It's ok, don't be scared."

"It's not OK Andy! Phoebe and Piper are still down there! I can't just leave them, they need me. I need them." Prue yelled, losing her temper. Andy didn't understand, he would never understand. He didn't have sisters that depended on him.

"I know it's hard, Prue but you've got to trust me, Piper and Phoebe will be able to move on." Andy assured her. "It will be hard, but they'll have each other."

"But what about me? Who will I have?" Prue asked, desperate for a reason to be allowed to live.

"You'll have me." He answered. It was true: she would have Andy, but it wasn't enough, she needed her sisters.

"The Power of Three…" Prue started but broke off, realising that the Elders probably didn't care about that anymore, and neither did she, to be honest.

"Prue, I need to tell you something, it's going to shock you but I think you should know." Andy said. "When your parents broke up, your mom, she slept with Sam, her Whitelighter; they loved each other so much and they didn't care that it was against the rules." Andy started, without any confirmation from Prue.

"Just like Piper and Leo." Prue added sadly, remembering everything Piper had gone through and remembering how she had almost ruined their wedding.

Andy decided it was best to ignore Prue's comment, otherwise he would never get to tell her what he needed to, so he carried on talking. "Your mom had a baby, but they had to give her up because your grandmother was worried that it would ruin the prophecy of The Charmed Ones."

"Andy, are you trying to tell me that…I have another sister?" Prue asked in disbelief.

"A half-sister but a sister witch. She's also half Whitelighter but she just doesn't know yet." Andy explained.

"A Witchlighter? And she doesn't know? How can she not know?" Prue asked, still in shock.

"She was adopted at birth by mortals and she's grown up thinking that's what she is. Your Grams bound her powers separately to yours, so she won't get them until Piper and Phoebe meet her."

"How do you know they're even going to meet her?" Prue asked.

"You're going to help them meet. Piper and Phoebe need her to reconstitute the Power of Three."

"What's her name?"

"Paige. Her name is Paige Matthews." Andy replied.

Prue had tears in her eyes again. She had a little sister but she could never meet her, she could never be a big sister to her because she was dead now but she knew, deep down, that Piper and Phoebe would look after her and teach her well.

"Prue, we need to go now, OK? We need to go to the afterlife and let Piper and Phoebe get on with their lives and you somehow need to get Paige to your sisters." Andy said after a few minutes of silence from Prue.

"Can I see them? And her? Can I see what Paige looks like?" Prue asked, looking into Andy's eyes.

"You can, once we go through the light, once you've passed on."

"Andy, I'm scared." Prue admitted.

"Don't be scared, I'm here for you, always." He replied, taking her hand in his. Prue was comforted by Andy's touch and they walked, hand in hand, towards the light.

"I'm not scared." Prue whispered to herself. She was ready to die.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review x


End file.
